


Grantaire was never a morning person.

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пвп без особенного смысла, модерн!ау, сеттинг соседей по квартире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire was never a morning person.

Утро никогда не бывает добрым для Грантера.  
Обычно причиной этому бывают слишком весёлые ночи накануне, но, оказывается, бьющее в глаза из незашторенного окна солнце тоже может увеличить градус раздражения.  
Между тем медленно приходит ощущение реальности: он лежит на животе и у него стоит. Не очень-то удобно, и приходится перевернуться на спину и спокойно разобраться с проблемой. Грантер благодарит всех богов сразу за то, что стены между комнатами в его квартире сделаны из кирпича и отлично приглушают звуки: так он не беспокоит соседа не только поздними (или ранними, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть) возвращениями домой, но и низкими стонами, как сейчас. Тем более что имя этого соседа иногда срывается с языка – и не дай бог ему услышать.  
С ним возбуждение, разумеется, не связано. Конечно же. А то, что у него стоит с утра – это норма. Он просто-напросто здоровый (относительно, но всё же) двадцатипятилетний парень, и на него не влияет спящий за стенкой человек, нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Вот ночью этот вариант обязательно будет причиной мокрых снов, а сейчас нужно взять себя в руки - во всех смыслах - и сбросить, наконец, напряжение.  
Впрочем, стоит Грантеру дотронуться до члена, перед глазами встает образ его драгоценного соседа. Грантер представляет его таким, каким тот никогда не увидел бы в реальной жизни: смотрящим ему прямо в глаза, раскинувшимся на кровати, лишь чуть-чуть прикрытым одеялом; в душе, с потемневшими от воды кудрями и в пене, стекающей по плоскому животу; в лучах светомузыки прокуренного клуба, увлекающим его, Грантера, в грязный туалет для быстрого перепиха. Последняя фантазия выносит за грани реальности и Грантер кончает, не сдерживая стона. Приведя себя в порядок, Грантер окидывает комнату взглядом в поиске сигарет и находит их на стратегическом месте – на книжной полке у выхода из комнаты. Его сожитель не в восторге от прокуренной квартиры, поэтому приходится выходить на балкон, даром что он с навесом и просторный, что вообще-то нетипично для Парижа. Вроде бы последний этаж, где находится наследованная им от деда квартира, надстраивался в двадцатом веке, и архитектор, поклонник конструктивизма, решил пустить балконную галерею по всему периметру так, чтобы из всех смежных с ним комнат был выход. Позже, разумеется, поставили перегородки, дабы отделить по балкону для каждой квартиры. «И слава богу, не хотелось бы по ночам видеть за окном шастающие туда-сюда тени», - думалось Грантеру по этому поводу, - «и ещё меньше хотелось бы выйти из своей квартиры, перепутать двери и оказаться в чужой. Оправдывайся потом ещё, что был пьян, а двери все одинаковые на вид, и вовсе не хотел стащить их плазменные телевизоры и ноутбуки».  
Выбравшись на балкон, Грантер окунулся в звенящую атмосферу майского Парижа. Город снаружи только-только просыпался: со стороны бульвара доносился типичный городской шум, тремя этажами снизу громкая мадам кричала сыну не забыть взять обед в школу, в окне напротив вылизывался старый одноглазый кот. Грантер закурил. Утро в Марэ начиналось как обычно.  
Краем глаза Грантер заметил, что окно в соседней комнате не зашторено, и после секундного колебания решил подойти пожелать доброго утра, на случай, если Анжольрас уже проснулся. В конце концов, это его квартира, и намерения исключительно благие. Всё так, он же вежливый сожитель, и в курсе, что утром надо здороваться. Ничего страшного ведь, правда?  
Нет.  
Всё ужасно.  
Или всё прекрасно, Грантер не может понять. В соседней комнате кровать стоит изголовьем рядом с дверью на балкон, а учитывая почти панорамное окно, вид снаружи открывается просто изумительный. И изумляющий. И у Грантера испаряются все внятные мысли.  
Одеяло отброшено в сторону, Анжольрас лежит на кровати полностью обнаженный и медленно поглаживает свой член. И эта вроде бы обычная ситуация кажется чересчур невозможной относительно того человека, которого знает Грантер, чтобы быть правдой.  
Что, интересно, делают люди, оказавшись в таком положении: раз – ты влюблён, два – объект твоей любви снимает у тебя комнату, три – в данный момент он, черт возьми, облизывает руку, смыкает пальцы на основании своего члена и медленно проводит кулаком вверх и вниз.  
Грантер чувствует, что самостоятельно не может понять, что сделал бы адекватный человек на его месте, и достаёт телефон.

Баорель явно не рад звонку в девять утра, но прекращает раздраженно бухтеть после грантеровского «охуеть, он, оказывается, дрочит, а я вижу это». И молчит примерно с минуту.  
\- И чего ты мне звонишь тогда? – сарказм передаётся по проводам.  
\- А что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Предложить руку помощи? – когда до Грантера доходит, как звучит его реплика, он довольно громко бьет себя по лбу.  
\- А чего бы и нет. Черт, Грантер, ты в курсе, сколько времени?!  
\- Ты совсем поехал? Он решит, что я маньяк!  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему разговариваю с тобой прямо сейчас.  
\- Он перестанет со мной общаться и съедет! – нотки паники в голосе Грантера множатся с каждой секундой.  
\- Ага, конечно. Где он аренду дешевле найдет, интересно. Хотя знаешь, если вдруг ты готов сдавать комнату за эти деньги, я бы въехал к тебе. Кстати, я, может быть, разрешу отдрачивать мне по утрам. – Грантер слышит смех Баореля и понимает, что идея со звонком была идиотская – всё равно ничего дельного тот не предложит.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Истеричка. Всё, вдох-выдох, успокойся и действуй, девочка моя. – Баорель вешает трубку и ещё какое-то время слушает гудки.

Грантер возвращается на балкон и осторожно заглядывает в соседнюю комнату. Черт возьми, сейчас не нужно рассуждать о технике Анжольраса, но в голову приходит возмущённый вопль «Ну кто так дрочит!». Потому что либо он правда не умел толком (хотя как это вообще возможно не уметь?!), либо не любил это дело. Стоп, Грантер, ни к чему тебе сейчас так думать.  
Вдох, выдох. Решиться сейчас, или не решиться никогда. В конце концов – если на свидания идти Анжольрас не соглашается, то почему бы не ловить момент? Capre diem, как говорили римляне. А уж они знали толк во всём однополом.  
Хорошо, раз, два, три, сейчас – по крайней мере, виноватым можно будет выставить Баореля.  
Отбросив лишние размышления, Грантер толкает дверь (слава яйцам, незапертую) и быстро, пока Анжольрас не опомнился, садится ему на колени:  
\- Хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
С лица Анжольраса можно писать картину «Не ждали». Настолько удивлённого выражения на его лице Грантер ещё не видел никогда.  
\- Ты… Ты чего здесь делаешь? Ты в адеквате вообще? – руку с члена Анжольрас при этом убрать забыл. Или постеснялся. Не важно. Главное, что часть прекрасного анжольрасовского хера всё ещё заслонялась ладонью от взгляда Грантера.  
\- О, ну я решил, что тебе тут скучно, - мысленный пинок самому себе, потому что Грантер, что за бред, твою мать, - или тебе нужна помощь, потому что у меня в любом случае больше опыта в таких делах, так что…  
Его резко перебили:  
\- Какой опыт?! Что ты несёшь?! У тебя вообще есть понимание приватности? Или такта? Сейчас вообще не та ситуация, чтобы мы разговаривали! Да я вообще не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой, чем я занимаюсь! – Анжольрас, как оказалось, краснел вплоть до груди; как ни странно, у него не опустилось из-за вмешательства Грантера. Наверное, это хороший знак?  
\- Грантер, быстро встал с меня и вышел вон! – Приказной тон в этот раз получился каким-то совсем жалким.  
\- Чтобы ты мог завершить то, что начал? – Грантер двинул бровями и продолжил, - Так я же говорю, могу помочь. Вдвоём веселее, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну и что ты собрался сделать? – голос Анжольраса вновь обретал уверенность. Что и к лучшему, непривычно видеть Аполлона в замешательстве.  
Грантер провел одной ладонью вверх по бедру Анжольраса, пальцами другой скользнул по блядской дорожке.  
\- Для начала, Анжольрас, - стоило раскрыть рот, и он почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щёки. Стыдно сразу и вслух, да, Грантер? Неважно, уже неважно, приходилось затыкать внутренний голос, пока тот не уговорил его прекратить. – Черт, я мне правда надо вслух, или мы можем как-нибудь так, а?  
\- Не можем. Устраиваешь цирк – отчитывайся.  
\- Это не цирк, это вообще-то…  
\- Что? Секс? Скажи, я не рассыплюсь от одного только слова. – Наступает очередь Грантера краснеть, а Анжольрас, ухватившись за возможность отдавать приказы, кажется, наконец-то видит плюсы в сложившейся ситуации.  
Грантер сглатывает. Что-то идет не так, хотя грех жаловаться, раз уж сам запустил цепную реакцию. Он смотрит Анжольрасу прямо в глаза, и видит там постепенно разгорающийся огонь. И надеется, что это будет не пламя мировой революции. Всё-таки не время для неё. Или у Анжольраса и в постели найдётся время для революции?  
От этого взгляда сгорают пресловутые бабочки в животе, и Грантер наконец-то осмеливается открыть рот.  
\- Я… Я хочу взять твой… Твой член в ладонь. То есть, если ты разрешишь мне, конечно. Потом я покажу тебе, как лучше двигать рукой. Я заметил, ты почти не меняешь её положение…  
\- Ты заметил? И долго же ты смотрел, интересно? – Анжольрас убирает руки, чтобы опереться ими о кровать и внезапно садится так, чтобы было удобно прошептать Грантеру в ухо: - Кстати, я разрешаю.  
При этом движении правая рука Грантера, лежащая на животе, опускается ниже, и где-то здесь разумные мысли заканчиваются. Пальцы обхватывают член Анжольраса, и о боги, неужели это происходит, и он, кажется, совсем-совсем не против.  
Нужно только слегка повернуть голову, чтобы дотянуться до его рта, и Грантер решается. Почти слепо он натыкается на губы Анжольраса и целует, и благослови его святая французская революция и все робеспьеры вместе взятые – Анжольрас отвечает. Он. Его. Целует.  
Это нереально.  
Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Между тем Анжольрас сам начинает подаваться вперед, буквально трахая его кулак, и это сводит с ума; Грантер двигает рукой так, как приятнее по своему собственному опыту – вот сейчас можно развернуть кисть, сейчас – потереться пальцем о щелку, а сейчас – опустить вторую руку и легко сжать яйца, вызвав у Анжольраса протяжный стон. Ну надо же, он так тоже может.  
Анжольрас тем временем крепко вцепился пальцами одной руки в волосы Грантера (хотя возможно, он просто запутался в нерасчёсанных с утра прядях), а другой – ему в бедро, где скорее всего, останутся синяки. Он прикусывает губу и отстраняется от Грантера ровно настолько, чтобы нормально посмотреть тому в глаза.  
\- Возьми у меня в рот.  
Что, черт возьми, это было.  
\- Эм, что?  
\- Ты слышал. Пожалуйста, Грантер. Стой, ты же не против? В смысле, стой-стой. Руки, Грантер, руки, мне сказать нужно! – Строго, но беззлобно Анжольрас берет Грантера за обе ладони и делает вдох, перед тем, как расставить все точки. – Раз уж мы начали, то не вижу смысла заниматься какой-то имитацией. Если ты не возражаешь против того, что мы сейчас, кажется, переспим, то…  
Договорить он не успевает, потому что Грантер закрывает ему рот ладонью; но всё равно пытается закончить мысль выразительным жестом бровями.  
\- Ты в курсе, что сейчас пытаешься логично обсуждать секс, да? Хочешь логики? Тогда давай так: мы, сейчас, тебе не кажется, переспим. Всё.  
Недолго думая, Грантер опускается и заглатывает сразу на всю длину. Спасибо бурной молодости, что он это умеет.  
Поток обоснований Анжольрас наконец-то прерывает долгим стоном.  
Слышать подобные звуки от Анжольраса нереально, весь мир Грантера сейчас переворачивается с ног на голову. У него снова стоит и он пытается подвинуться, чтобы обхватить свой член и не выпустить Анжольраса одновременно. Рука в его волосах внезапно дергает вверх, приходится выпустить член изо рта с абсолютно порнушным звуком и принять от Анжольраса довольно жесткий поцелуй. Он притягивает его за талию, обнимает и переворачивает их на кровати так, чтобы оказаться сверху, и тереться друг о друга, и уже Анжольрас обхватывает их обоих. У Грантера сбивается дыхание, он не может сдержаться, чтобы не двигать бёдрами, хоть это и сбивает ритм, и смотрит Анжольрасу в глаза; его зрачки расширились и синевы почти не видно, и он так близко, ближе, чем был когда-либо, и сам тянется за поцелуем; Грантер кончает, когда его губы встречаются с губами Анжольраса в очередной раз. Что происходит дальше, Грантеру понять сложно, потому что Анжольрас поднимает руку и облизывает пальцы. Мать его. Облизывает. Пальцы, испачканные спермой Грантера. Прикрыв глаза и обхватывая каждый палец припухшими влажными губами. Если бы Грантер мог, он бы кончил снова, но вместо этого он решает наконец позаботиться об Анжольрасе и снова смыкает пальцы на его члене.  
Через десять секунд – черт, какими же долгими они могут быть, если молча держать чей-то взгляд – Анжольрас опускает голову, целует Грантера в шею, начинает в рваном ритме подаваться вперед и кончает, не прекращая поцелуи. Наверняка останется засос, удовлетворенно думает Грантер, когда с его плеча убирается вес и его внезапно начинают вытирать бумажными салфетками.  
\- Ты чего делаешь?  
\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы всё засохло, что ли? – Примечание номер один. Анжольрас говорит о последствиях секса (или как это назвать) с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом.  
\- Нет, но я бы мог и сам, в конце концов, – Его грубо прерывают коротким поцелуем в губы.  
\- Судя по твоему выражению лица – не мог бы. Так что теперь ты мне должен. Вставай, раз уж ты проснулся, будешь помогать мне с оформлением наших баннеров.  
\- А что мне за это будет? – В него летит подобранное с пола одеяло и приземляется прямо на голову; но перед тем, как лишиться обзора, Грантер видит на губах Анжольраса улыбку.  
И Грантер понимает, что теперь он не найдёт ни одного повода увильнуть от общественно-полезной работы. Да и честно говоря, он уже и не хочет отлынивать.


End file.
